Regulamin domowy
by toroj
Summary: Ciekawe i straszne rzeczy, jakie można znaleźć w lodówce na Baker Street 221B. Niewątpliwie komedia. Tłumaczenie. Seria "Wolę pisać".


**Regulamin domowy**

**Autor: **songlin  
**Oryginał:** House Rules  
**Tłumaczenie:** Toroj

**Kategoria:** komedia, slash niegraficzny  
**Seria:** „Wolę pisać"

Idę po zakupy. Zabierz słoik z karaluchami z lodówki, inaczej się z tobą policzę. John

_Kiedy tylko tam jest wystarczająco zimno. SH_

Jestem pewien, że twój wyrafinowany umysł poradzi sobie z tym problemem. Karaluchy won. John

Wsadzę ci te karaluchy do łóżka. A papierosy przenoszę do kategorii „śmietnik". John

_Karaluchy zostają. Muszę sprawdzić, czy madagaskarskie syczące karaluchy są zdolne do wydawania charakterystycznych dźwięków również w niskich temperaturach. SH_

Tak, tak, one syczą. Wsadź je do lodówki pani Hudson, a ja przyniosę plastry nikotynowe. John

_Okej. SH_

-

Punkt za pomysłowość. Przy okazji, wanna wygląda, jakby ktoś obudził się w niej bez nerki. Widzę nieszczelny słoik. Co się stało? Wszystkie karaluchy zdechły? John

_Tak. SH_

_Przynajmniej te tutaj. SH_

Znam co najmniej 42 sposoby zabicia cię gołymi rękami. Mam broń, dokładnie wiem gdzie sypiasz i spędzam sporo czasu z zębami blisko twojego penisa. Nie wódź mnie na pokuszenie, Sherlocku Holmesie. John

Niestety, nie sprawdziłem piekarnika przed włączeniem. Menu obiadowe: pieczone karaluchy albo chińszczyzna na wynos. Twój wybór. John

-

**REGULAMIN UŻYWANIA LODÓWKI**

Żadnych żywych zwierząt (z owadami i pajęczakami włącznie), nawet w pojemnikach.

Żadnych szczepów wirusów i bakterii, nawet w szczelnych ampułkach.

Żadnych eksperymentów z truciznami, substancji paraliżujących, materiałów szkodliwych, albo jakichkolwiek innych rzeczy, zdolnych zaszkodzić lub zabić normalnego dorosłego człowieka.

Części ciała (ludzkie albo zwierzęce) powinny być zapakowane do hermetycznych, nieprzezroczystych pojemników rozpoznawalnych gołym okiem.

Żadnych pająków jakiegokolwiek rodzaju na wieki wieków, jeśli Sherlock Holmes nie chce otrzymać całkowitego zakazu seksu do końca dni swoich.

Punkt 4 dotyczący kawałków trupa dotyczy również ludzkich płynów ustrojowych.

Sherlock Holmes albo dostosuje się do powyższego regulaminu, albo poniesie konsekwencje. Konsekwencje w tym wypadku będą polegały na wyrzuceniu wszystkich wyżej wymienionych rzeczy na śmietnik oraz na tym, że jego boyfriend zabierze swój zgrabny tyłek do sypialni piętro wyżej na co najmniej tydzień – a w ciągu tego czasu Sherlock Holmes będzie mógł się pogrążać w seksualnej frustracji i rozmyślać o tym, co zrobił.

-

Ja pierdolę! PIERDOLĘ! John

To znaczy nie. Nawet nie myśl o pierdoleniu w najbliższym czasie! John

Ewentualnie tylko myśl. Nadaremnie. John

Jesteś fiutem. John

Nienawidzę cię. John

Nie masz aktualnie żadnej sprawy, do której możesz potrzebować cholernego wielbłądziego pająka. Żadnej. One nawet nie występują w Anglii. John

Jedyną przyczyną, dla której pozwoliłeś PIEPRZONEMU WIELBŁĄDZIEMU PAJĄKOWI spacerować po PIEPRZONEJ LODÓWCE, w której chowam CHOLERNE JEDZENIE, może być testowanie mnie. Czuję się przetestowany. BARDZO PRZETESTOWANY. John

_Nigdy bym nie sądził, że człowiek jest zdolny wydawać takie dźwięki. SH_

_Na szczęście zrobiłem nagranie do późniejszych badań. SH_

_Twoja zdolność budowania zdań pogarsza się, kiedy jesteś wystraszony. Jednak należy odnotować, że znacznie wzrasta barwność określeń. Być może konieczne będą dalsze eksperymenty. SH_

Wynikiem dalszych eksperymentów zawierających mściwe gryzące długonogie afgańskie pająki będzie odbicie mojej podeszwy na twojej twarzy. John

Jak porozumiewałeś się z ludźmi przed wynalezieniem sms? John

_Jak prowadzisz bloga, skoro do tej pory piszesz dwoma palcami? SH_

Jesteś skończonym sukinsynem. Spalę twój płaszcz w kominku. John

_Łatwiej go złapać niż karalucha. SH_

Próby wzbudzenia w tobie poczucia winy są z góry skazane na porażkę. Ciesz się swoim pustym łóżkiem. John

-

Albo są dwa, albo ten pierwszy przeżył, kiedy rzuciłem w niego twoim butem. To bardzo możliwe. John

_Jakieś problemy? SH_

_Chwila, moim butem? SH_

Tak. Oboma. John

_Czy ty zamknąłeś się w łazience? SH_

Szlag. Wygoń. Go. John

_Przemyślę to. SH_

Sherlock, jeśli ten Pająk Szatana nie zniknie w ciągu 15 minut, zadzwonię do Mycrofta i powiem mu, że oficjalnie jesteśmy razem. John

_Nie zrobisz tego. SH_

Zrobię. John

_I ostatecznie przyznasz się do paraliżującej arachnofobii. Mojemu bratu. SH_

To jest tego warte. John

I ona nie jest paraliżująca, za wyjątkiem sytuacji, kiedy pająk jest takiej wielkości, że mógłby zeżreć chomika. Wielkie dzięki. John

_Pamiętajmy też o wystawieniu naszych stosunków na ingerencje Mycrofta. SH_

Sherlock, Mycroft mieszał się w nasze stosunki od samego początku, kiedy tylko się poznaliśmy. A teraz jedynie zacieśniłby kontrolę. Może nawet z tej okazji nas odwiedzić. John

_Przegonię tego pająka. SH_

Dzięki. John

-

_Nie mogę go złapać. SH_

Co? John

_Zdaje się, że uznał kuchnię za swoje terytorium i go broni. SH_

_Solifugae daesiidae rozwija prędkość do 16 km/godz. SH_

Tak, dowiedziałem się tego w Afganistanie, kiedy taki jeden zagnał na stoły połowę mojego oddziału. John

_Logiczne. Zdaje się, że nie umie wejść na stół. SH_

Wlazłeś na stół? John

_Tak. SH_

_Co? SH_

_One gryzą kiedy się czują zagrożone. Podobno nie są jadowite, ale wolę nie sprawdzać. SH_

CO? SH

Dzielny Sherlock Holmes, obrońca prawa, zagnany na stół przez pająka. John

_Gdybym chciał, mógłbym ukryć twoje ciało tak, że nikt by go nigdy nie znalazł. SH_

Piszczysz jak mała dziewczynka? John, przyjdź i zabij tego strasznego pająka? John

_Czy muszę ci przypominać, że to nie ja w chwili paniki wyliczam dużo okropnych i nieprzystojnych rzeczy pod adresem wszystkich świętych? SH_

Teraz to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Sherlock Holmes siedzi na stole, bo na podłodze jest straszny pająk. John

Szkoda, że nie mogę tego sfotografować. John

Chwilunia! Założę się, że wiem, kto może mieć to zdjęcie, skoro ma rozmieszczone kamery w całym naszym mieszkaniu. John

_Nie ma. Cały czas sprawdzam. SH_

Cholera. To byłby dobry prezent urodzinowy dla Lestrade'a. John

Sam to na siebie sprowadziłeś. John

A więc, istnieje jakiś chytry plan pozbycia się tej kosmatej ośmionogiej grozy? John

_Nie. SH_

Rozumiem. Teraz jesteś zły. John

Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest twoja wina? John

Dzwonię do pani Hudson. John

_Nie. Ona boi się pająków nawet bardziej niż ty. SH_

To do Grega. John

_Za bardzo się z nim liczysz. To by pogrzebało twoją męską samoocenę, już i tak nadszarpniętą faktem, że podczas seksu analnego lubisz być na dole. SH_

Minęła co najmniej godzina od kiedy nazwałem cię sukinsynem. John

_Nie denerwuj się. Mam plan. SH_

Powinienem czuć ulgę. Ale nie czuję. Zupełnie nie. John

Sherlock. John

Sherlock. John

SHERLOCK. John

_Jest martwy. Sprawdziłem. SH_

Czy ten hałas to było to, co myślę? John

_Tak, SH_

Wychodzę. Musimy pogadać. John

_Embargo na seks nadal obowiązuje? Przecież go zabiłem. SH_

Owszem, teraz podwójne. John

-

**PISTOLET JOHNA NIE SŁUŻY DO: **

1. Strzelania do ścian  
2. Strzelania do mebli  
3. Strzelania w powietrze w centrum miasta, nawet po to, żeby przyciągnąć uwagę policji

4. Drapania się po głowie  
5. Teatralnych gestów  
6. Zabaw w łóżku  
7. Strzelania do stworów, które, do diabła, Sherlock Holmes sam przyniósł do mieszkania (włączając w to wielbłądzie pająki, ale nie tylko)

_camel spider – dosłownie „wielbłądzi pająk", solfuga, dorasta do 15 cm._

_Od tłumaczki: fanfik został przetłumaczony z rosyjskiej wersji językowej, więc mogą wystąpić drobne nieścisłości, choć wszystkie trzy wersje były porównywane ze sobą. Wiem, to osobliwe, ale kto tu jest normalny, niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem._


End file.
